


In the Wee Hours

by Get Dunked On (LittleKnownArtist)



Series: Paternal Bonds [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, New Father, New Parent, Siblings, crying baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 11:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18010415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKnownArtist/pseuds/Get%20Dunked%20On
Summary: Drabble. New dad Sans, Toriel, Frisk, and a month old Soriel baby.





	In the Wee Hours

Tori blinked awake to the soft whimpering and shuffling sounds over the baby monitor. The whimpering noises were being interrupted by soft cries as the baby obviously became more alert and more upset. She groaned, rolling over and patting the skeleton beside her on the head. A sharper cry came over the monitor and the skeleton groaned, burying his head deeper into his pillow.

She was just over a month old, and had recently been waking up at ungodly hours. Which, as Toriel remembered of her last infant, wasn't unusual.

"Your daughter is awake, dear."

"my daughter? took two to tango, last i checked," he mumbled in reply. The crying was louder now and Toriel watched Sans's sockets open the slightest bit, his eyelights to the monitor.

"You can teleport."

Sans groaned louder, raising up on his elbows. Yes. But teleportation while drowsy had proven problematic on numerous occasions. The baby's cries were probably loud enough to wake Papyrus in the loft by now. He begrudgingly lifted himself into a sitting position. His kid needed him.

"Shh, shh...it's okay baby..." the voice was soft, almost silent as it came over the monitor. It was scratchy from disuse, and instantly recognizable to Sans, though he had heard it only rarely in the past. The voice was followed by a soft shuffling sound. 

"frisk's got 'er." Sans flopped back onto the bed. He looked over, feeling the glare of his wife bearing down on him. He swallowed thickly and rose back up.

"okay, okay. i'll go check on them."

Sans slowly shuffled to his slippers and trudged out to the hallway where the children's bedroom was. He peeped inside, finding neither Frisk, nor the baby in view. No baby in the bassinet, no Frisk in their bed. A bead of anxiety rolled through him, new-to-fatherhood fears of losing the baby sending him darting back through the hallway. This fear lasted all of two seconds as he followed the fussy sounds of his baby through the living room and spotted a small figure in the kitchen. 

The 11-year-old stood, rocking the baby as they watched the microwave count down. Sans watched as they managed to stop the device two seconds before it beeped, pulling out the bottle of magic supplement. They tested the temperature just as Toriel had shown them before offering it to the baby. She responded immediately, latching right on to the nipple. Frisk smiled as the baby began to drink. They finally noticed their silent observer as they began to walk away from the microwave.

"hey kiddo." Sans smiled warmly. "she already loves you, ya know that?"

Frisk nodded.

"and you already love her too, huh?" Frisk beamed at Sans. Before Sans and Toriel had decided to have Tempas, Frisk would occasionally show a sort of...melancholy when their friends mentioned little siblings. Frisk's foster homes were often full of little children, and they knew right away that they enjoyed acting as a big sibling. Frisk was good at making up games, and quieting tantrums, and rocking the babies...when they became Toriel's only child...while they were glad to finally have a permanent home, there was still, just...something missing.

Frisk adored little Tempas. Tempas responded well to Frisk's rocking and coos and...Frisk was so thrilled to have a little sibling again. 

"alrighty, let me take over," Sans held his arms out to Frisk, ready to receive his daughter. "you've got school in the morning."

"And you have work," they grinned.

"yeah but i always sleep on the job. you need to get your social studies grade up." 

Frisk rolled their eyes, but carefully handed the still suckling baby to their father. They signed Good Night to Sans before padding off to bed. Sans smiled softly, peacefully happy. He really was amazed and grateful for the way his life turned out. He thought this as he sat back in his chair in the living room with his and Toriel's baby--Frisk's sibling, Papyrus's neice. She only had interest for the bottle in his hand and so he sat there, grinning like a lovesick fool until she finished eating and they both fell asleep in the chair, baby warm and protected by her daddy.


End file.
